Betrayal
by Dangerpro
Summary: At Zombie Island was Daphne also part of the plan with Lena and Simone? To lure in outsiders to the island and drain their souls? This is her side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is something I thought of while watching the movie, "Scooby Doo Zombie island". If you think about it, who REALLY lured the gang to zombie island. Lena? No, Daphne. After all wasn't it her show that brought her gang together?**

_Daphne walked into the bedroom Lena shown her to, the sunset made the clear sky a blood red colour mixed with a tint of orange. She known what she must do. She spun round. "Thanks, miss-" Lena was gone, the empty door hung open absently. Daphne stared, retracing the plan through her mind. Simone's plan._

_Tap._

_Tap_

_Tap._

Her heals confidently walked across the polished marble, her crystal eyes shifted uneasily back and forth the dark rooms. The breakage of wood shattered the steady rhythm of her steps. She heard the distant faint of Fred's startled yell, did he fell? And if so, good, he deserved it for constantly hitting on Lena. She held her lantern firmly in her delicate hands, checking her back every so often. She was given strict orders to seal all the doors and windows. If someone found out her plans it would ruin everything. Her light glided across the marble flooring reaching to the opening inside the stairs. Open. Wasn't Daphne meant to supposedly fall to lure them? Her eyes widened. Fred. Her plan was ruined! She tried to restrain her fear. She'll just have to improvise.

"Fred! Are you-" she leaned over, though someone was there before Daphne. Cradling him closely. A firm hand on Fred's chest. His heart.

"Alright?" Lena finished the sentence, Daphne frowned. She was certain that Lena was meant to be with Simone, getting ready for-

"Yeah," Fred laughed uneasily, "Thanks." he turned his head to Lena. A small grateful smile on his face. Taking her friends was one thing, but also using Fred to make Daphne snap? Daphne made her commitment, she did her part of the job.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked the double meaning question. One, why was she taking over Daphne's job? Two, why was she holding Fred in her arms?

She felt Velma's and Beau's presence, anyway, the disturbance still drawn their attention. Still lured them in the lion's den. Technically they won't fully die, their bodies would stay bound to the island, forever trapped as zombies. Their souls, however, would be drained out and absorbed into Simone's and Lena's bodies. Daphne felt a stab of pain, as she remembered the deal between Daphne and Simone. Daphne overhead a conversation between two women while filming her show Coast to Coast, on a small island outside moonscar island. Like their victims before, they planned to kidnap the camera men and crew. Before she could warn them, they caught her and threatened to kill Daphne. A quick and a cunning speaker- and also cowardly, she spoke her way out of the danger. She persuaded them that she could supply them with people in trade for sparing her life. They made a deal. She promised by the next harvest moon she would supply them humans. Daphne escaped alive.

By time it was the harvest month Lena caught her unexpectedly and so Daphne had no choice but to hand over her friends. Daphne played along with the charade. In code, Daphne tried to warn her friends, but with Lena contantly watching, Daphne couldn't tell her friend's the truth.

Daphne rolled her eyes as Lena went through her story, "…And we were attacked by these…these…" Daphne bit her tongue to contain her laughter. Lena forgot her lines.

"Zombies?" Velma helped her. Daphne glanced at Velma, _Honestly! You guys are buying this? RUN. LEAVE. IT'S A TRAP YOU IDIOTS!_

"Yes!" Lena said breathless, "We ran back to the house. And Miss Lemwa opened the secrete passage way!" she pointed to the opening of the staircase, their gaze followed, "She said it was built during the civil war to hide from union soldiers. But the zombie came after us! They grabbed Miss Lemwa and dragged her away!" Lena pulled herself close to Fred dramatically, in another attempt for Daphne to break. Daphne felt her hands tighten around the lantern, slowly cracking the glass casing.

"Oh! Thank goodness, you've come!" those were Daphne's lines, that was Daphne's dramatic lie, that was Daphne's Fred. Velma kneeled down, "You said they dragged Simone away?" Velma pressed her finger to her chin, suspiciously looking at Lena. Daphne swelled up with pride and glee, Velma noticed the footprints! If Daphne spoke those lines, they would believed her no matter what.

"Yes! It was horrible!" Lena cried, Fred wrapped his arms around her. Daphne flinched, as Fred stroked her hair gently, "Don't worry, we'll find her and everything will be okay." his hopeful words made Daphne shudder. He noticed Daphne's glare, holding his hands up in defence. She ignored him, passing Fred and Lena. Daphne glanced at Lena's smug face.

"Come on, we got to save Simone." Daphne claimed back her place, leading her friends into the trap. The footsteps, drove the rats away, fleeing away from the touch of the light.

Wise rats.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne watched with fascination of what seemed like an never ending passage way. The walls were bare, the stone reminded her of bone, unknown bodies buried and rotted away within the walls. They stopped at the end of the tunnel, that divided into two, Velma kneeled down, noticing the foot prints. Daphne watched stiffly, luckily Velma was too focussed on the trail to see Daphne's bitten lip. She hastily wiped the blood away, just in case Fred noticed. Daphne couldn't help but shake, her whole structure seemed to hold the guilt for this long, just a few more minutes and it would all be over.

"Come on, this way." Velma took the role as leader, following her trail.

The passage way lead to an old wooden door, Velma peered round it. It screeched open, Daphne stood beside Velma. "Where are we?" she asked, Daphne glided her gaze around the room. Unlike the passage, this cave was lit, fire glowed in the darkness, making the dark outlines of cats look menacing. _I'm so sorry, _Daphne thought.

"Looks to me like a place for voodoo rituals." Velma answered Daphne's question, "But why don't we ask…" Velma placed her finger under her chin, Daphne stiffened. Ready for her name to reach Velma's lips. "Lena." She turned to the beautiful woman, Fred immediately defended her. "What are you talking about?" he frowned, Daphne used this moment to seal the door behind her. "Her story about Simone being dragged by zombies wasn't true. I saw the foot prints of Simone's heels, she wasn't _dragged_. She walked down that tunnel!" She pointed to the door, her accusation was interrupted by the sound of chains. A small light of moon shone from the opening ceiling.

Simone's features slowly revealed into the light as she walked towards them.

"Very clever, Velma." She licked her lips smoothly around each word, hungry for some fresh life. "But it's too late." She chuckled grimly, that caught her friends off guard. Lena narrowed her eyes towards Daphne, her smile wide across her face to see Daphne's fear. She raised two dolls, their heads moulded into the features of Daphne and Velma.

Daphne felt a wave of terror hit her, she'd been double-crossed. No matter whether she helped them or not. They still planned to kill her anyway. She slammed the dolls against the nearest wall, Daphne and Velma flew back. Their backs hit the wall painfully, they slid numbly to the ground. Fred gasped, Daphne saw Lena's grin grew impossibly wider.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I really do like you." She raised a doll, similar to Fred, and hit against the wall. Fred flew back and groaned as he too hit the wall.

"What would you do if you didn't like me?" Fred said painfully, Daphne felt something sting inside her again. Lena did the same to Beau, who landed next to Fred.

_Daphne. _Daphne looked up at Simone, her mouth didn't move, but her voice echoed through her mind. Daphne felt panic reach her face, she looked around to her friends. _How? Did you-_

_It's part of the curse, we can communicate with our minds. Now that you've betrayed your friends, the curse has affected you too. You are now one of us. _

Daphne felt invisible rope tighten around her wrists, she stared silently at Simone as the two women tied rope around the dolls. Daphne shot as many curses she could think of to the women, she even screamed within her mind, that made both Lena and Simone cringe.

Lena decided to torture Daphne back, flashing fake images of her and Fred. The first was them kissing, that made Daphne jolt back with shock, unwillingly watching the scene. The second was far stronger… painful. _Lena drawn the curtains of Fred's room shut, the images skipped to an hungry, passionate embrace of Fred and Lena. Unbuttoning and ripping off one another's clothes, Lena tightly clutched Fred's cock as he impatiently pulled her closer-_

_Enough, Lena! _Simone ordered her, she could also see the images. Daphne was brought back to the cave, the vivid pictures left Daphne's mind wounded.

"You won't get away with this!" hatred flared in Daphne's eyes, she shot images of blood, not holding back the picture of Lena and Simone dead on the floor. Daphne was shocked to see their unnatural grin spread, "We've been getting away with it for three hundred years." Simone chuckled, she closed her eyes as her beautiful features rapidly changed into a hideous cat creature, Lena also morphed. She continued her sentence within her mind. _There is no way you could kill us. _Daphne lowered her head, but not completely giving up, _If I am the same… then… you wouldn't kill me._

Daphne held her eyes shut, mentally digging into their minds, a flash of crocodiles and people screaming leaked through the hole she made within their minds. Simone and Lena immediately held a barrier up, and shoved it to the back of their minds, out of Daphne's reach. Lena's uneasy voice echoed in Daphne's mind, _Miss Lemwa, we should kill her. Now. Skip the ceremony._

_Silence. _Simone's voice barked back, _This girl has potential. Some thing that I haven't seen in centuries._

_No! _Lena and Daphne thought at once, Daphne realised that Simone was speaking from the outside too, she listened to her story about the pirates that killed her people, linking the information to the flash she saw.

"Over the years folks continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started a pepper plant plantation. The plantation flourished." Lena shown the images of the murder Lena and Simone committed, Daphne watched numbly.

"At least until the Harvest moon…Sometimes it becomes necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to the island."

"Just like you lured us." Fred frowned, Lena created an false innocent look that made her look hideous. "I had years of practice."

"And those zombies are just the poor souls that you drained," Daphne shook her head sadly, it felt odd to speak from outside her thoughts, " They were trying to warn us, so that we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did!"

"Pretty smart. For a television reporter." Simone leaned back, _See, Lena? I told you she has potential. _She imagined images of Lena, Daphne and herself living together, venturing the island, living in peace.

Daphne was revolted by the make believe images and shot a wave of emotions towards Lena and Simone, who stumbled by the force.

_I'd rather die. _

Simone thoughts were empty for a moment, _What a waste, _Simone and Lena turned away as they heard the distant roar from outside.


End file.
